Monsters In Love
by RomanTheReUp
Summary: A Love Story With Draculaura And Clawd Wolf.
1. Chapter 1

Monsters In Love

A/N _Hey Guys Ii Am back With Another Fanfiction Story. This Past Week Or Two weeks Ago Ii Saw This Show Called Monster High And Fall In Love With It. So My Next Story This One Is It. _

Chapter One

I raise from my coffin. I flipped my hair out of my face. I turned my head to look at my Icoffin to see what time it was. It was a Monday morning. The worst day of the week for any ghoul. I looked over to see my lovely pet bat Count Fabulous. Count Fabulous is my world. I love him with all my heart. I got out of my coffin to walked over to Count Fabulous to see him still sleep. He was so cute. I grabbed my towel. To go in the shower. After ten minutes of being in the shower I walked back in my room to see Count Fabulous on my bed. He was waiting for me. I walked over to my closet. To get whatever I was wearing to school. After I was dress for school I went downstairs. To get breakfast. Being a vampire you would think I love blood but I don't I hate it. I am a vegan. The smallest thing of blood will make me fall to the flood. After breakfast my father Dracula took me to school. Being 1599 years old is okay but on my next birthday I would be 1600 years old. Yay! Once I got to school I walked to my locker. As I was opening up my locker my best friends Clawdeen Wolf and Frankie Stein come over to my locker. "Hey Claws and Frankie." I said with a big smile. "Hey Draculaura." Clawdeen said. "Hey Ula D" Frankie said. " What are you ghouls up to?" I said Cladween and Frankie. "Nothing much Ula D." Frankie said. "Same Here." Clawdeen said. While Cladween and Frankie were talking I took out my small 'mirror to put some of my pink lip stick on. Being a vampire it is very hard to put make up on in mirror being that we can't see ourself in it. But as I was putting my lip stick I saw my best friend s brother Clawd Wolf walking down the hall. I had a big smile on my face. I had know Clawd all my life he was my best friends brother. The only thing was that I had the biggest crush on Clawd. But I don't want to mess up our relationship as friends. Then the bell for first period went off. Everyone rush to their classes.

After my first three classes it was time for lunch going to Monster High was great cause It was some many different type of monsters in these school. After I got my lunch I went at seat with my ghoul friends. At the table was Frankie, Clawdeen, Cleo de Nile, Lagoona, and Ghoulia. After I seat down I saw Clawd with his best buddy Deuce Gorgon. Deuce was Cleo's boyfriend. Just before Frankie would say what she was about to say Deuce and Clawd came over and seat with us. Just as Deuce seat down Cleo had pushed her lips right up to Deuce. The rest of us ghouls look away. Not wanting to see them. While looking away Clawd smiled at me. I smiled back. Then after Cleo and Deuce finish making out Clawd came and seat right next to me. I looked down the table to see Clawdeen eyeballing me and Clawd. I looked back to my food. Trying not to look back down there at Clawdeen. Then Clawd leaned over and whisper in my ear. "Draculaura you look very pretty today. I started to blush a little. I leaned over and whispered in Clawd's ear. "Thanks. You look very handsome today." After I said that Clawd started smile very big. Clawd was one of the most hottest guys at Monster High. Then the bell went off to us to go back to class.

It was three clock school was over. Thanks God. As I was walking out the school Clawd came running up behide me. "Hey Draculaura." I truned around to face him. "Yes Clawd." I said looking into his gold eyes " I just wanted to see if you would like to come over my house today." I thought to my-self for a moment. And then answered him. " Sure Clawd I would love too. Then Clawd grabbed my books . And me and Clawd started walking to his house.

_Ok Guys That Is It. Leave Some Review.! :-) _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Well me and Clawd was walking to his house. "So Draculaura what do you wanna once we get to my house?" Clawd asked me. "Um Clawd I don't know." I replied back to Clawd. "Well you know Clawdeen is going to be there." Clawd told me. "Great." I said back to Clawd. "Well I just wanted us to chill with each other you know what i been." I don't say nothing. "Draculaura." "Yeah." Um I don't know what to saw. Had Clawd have the same feeling that I had? "Um Clawd if you liked someone how would you tell them?" I asked Clawd. "I would just tell them why?" He asked me. "Just asking. Cause I have this friend that likes her best friend's brother. And don't know how to tell the guy." Clawd just looked at me. "Wow. That is crazy." Then out of no where Clawd just started smiling at me like he was crazy. "What is it Clawd?" I asked. "Nothing I just saw how pretty you pink eyes are." I blushed. "Thanks Clawd." I said. That was so sweet of him to say that. As we walk on to his yard. Clawdeen came running out to meet me. "UlaD!" Clawdeen yelled. I gave Clawdeen a real big hug. She hugged me back. "What are you going here Ula D?" Clawdeen asked. "Oh Clawd asked me to come over." I told Claws. "What Clawd asked to come over?" Clawdeen asked. "Yeah." I said shyly. "Oh." Clawds said giving Clawd the side eye. Clawd looked over at me. I prayed that this would have never happen. Clawd grabbed my hand at just took me in the house. "yeah sorry about that." Clawd said to me. I don't hear a world Clawd said. I was still on the fact that he had grabbed my hand. I looked down to make sure I wasn't dreaming. "Lala." Clawd called me. "Yeah." I pop out my day dream. "You Ok." "Yeah." "Hey you wanna come up to my room." Clawd asked me. I was dream did Clawd just ask me to come to his bedroom with him. "Come on Lala." Clawd grabbed my hand and took me to his bedroom. "Hold on Clawd what did you just call me?" I asked. "Um Lala. Why?" "Oh I was just asking." "I like that name on you." Clawd told me. Clawd opened his door to his bedroom. Clawd leaded me into his room. I sat down on his bed. He seat beside me. "So what do you wanna do?" Clawd asked me."Um I really don't know." I told Clawd answering his question. Then me and Clawd had a moment where we looked into each other eyes. Then Clawd leaned in a kissed me. I kissed back. After a few minutes We broke our kiss. I looked into Clawd's eyes. "Um Clawd what did we just do?" I asked. "Um I really don't know." Clawd said back to me. I bit my lower lip. "Well Lala you do have some soft." "Well Thanks Clawd. I can say the same thing about you." Then Clawd took his fingers through my hair. While Clad wasdoing that took my hair out of the two pigtails I had it in. Then Clawd lean back to meet my lips i another kiss. I kissed Clawd back.

While me and Clawd was in the middle of our kiss. Clawd's bedroom door opened. "Hey Draculaura." Clawdeen said. Me and Clawd jumped up and apart from our kiss. "Um what the fuck is going on in here." Clawdeen asked. "Um Clawds just chill down." Clawd said. "You were kissing my best friend." "And Draclaura and you let him!" Clawdeen yelled at me. "Clawdeen let me explain." I said. "No Ula!" Clawdeen said. "You can't fix this." I just got up and ran out of Clawd's bedroom crying. I ran out the house as fast as I could. I stop in the middle of the woods. And leaned on a treee and start crying my little pink eyes out. Then I heared Clawd calling my name. "Lala!" Clawd yelled. "What Clawd!" I yelled back. Clawd came and find me crying. "Lala." He said with puppy dog eyes. "What Clawd?" I asked. "Look I'm sorry for what happen back there." He said holding my books. He gave me my books. "Look Clawd I can't mess up my friendship with Clawdeen. Because me and you are dating or something like that." I told Clawd. Then out of no where lawd kissed me. I could feel that Clawd put all of his heart into it. I couldn't help put kiss Clawd giving him the samething he gave me. "Look I don't care what Clawdeen things. I love you Draculaura." My mouth fall open once Clawd said that. "Um Clawd I don't know what to say." Clawd put his head down. "Clawd I don't know what to say because I feel the same way." Clawd's head jumped up. "Really!" "Yeah." Clawd grabbed me and pulled me into a kiss. I pulled back from the kiss I was sharing with Clawd. "Um do we date?" I asked Clawd. "Um I guess we do babe." "Oh I like the sound of that." I pulled Clawd in to a kiss. After we broke are kiss. "Um Clawd how are we going to tell Clawdeen?" I asked Clawd. "Um good question." Then me and Clawd just looked at each other.

**_Please Leave Some Reviews.! :-) And Follow Me On Twitter IiEatRapBitches. _**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**_A/N Ii Wanna Thank The One Person That Reviewed My Story.! God Bless You. Aleast Ii See Someone Is Reading My Hard Work. Lls. Um Bout Ii Am Back To Update Monsters In Love. _**

Me and Clawd just stood there looking at each other. "Hello Clawd!" He don't say nothing back. I was starting to get pissed off by this. I rolled my eyes and started walking. Then Clawd Grabed my arm. "Where are you going without giving me a kiss little lady." Clawd said with a smile. I have never seen a person with a smile that fine. I couldn't help but smile. I mean Clawd was the hottest guy at Monster High. And to date him is like the best thing any girl can do. Clawd was still holding my arm. "Um." I said with a smile. He smiled back at me. "Um what Lala?" Clawd said replying back to me. "Nothing it is just I just hope Clawdeen don't go all fucking crazy. Cause we are dating." I said hold my hand over top of Clawds. Just because he was still holding my arm. "Um Clawd can yjou let me go." I asked with a smile. "Oh I'm sorry Lala." Even when he is wrong he is still cute. That is my type of guy. "Let me walk you home. "Um Clawd I don't think that is a good idea."I said because I had no idea how my father would take me see Clawd. "Come on Lala."Clawd said with his puppy dogs eyes. "Clawd I love you but I just need to try and tell my father. And we need to found out how we are going to tell Clawdeen."I said. "Ok Lala you have a real big point."Clawd said grabbing my hand. I looked into Clawd's eyes. And I just got lost in them. Clawd had the most amazing eyes I had ever seen. I just would melt everytime I looked in them. Right before I knew it Clawd had leaned in a kissed me with some much passion. I just melted in his arm. As he he hailed me. I kissed Clawd back. I pulled back. "What's wrong Lala?"Clawd asked me looking into my eyes. "Nothing I just had this feeling that my brother Dragomir was coming back." I said to Clawd. "What yu had a brother?"Clawd asked with his eyes being big as shit. "Um yeah he. He didn't move with me and my dad."I told Clawd. "Um wow. He seem like an asshole."Clawd said holding my back. I punched Clawd in the arm. "Hey that is still my brother."Clawd start laughing. I pushed him away from me. "Babe I am just playing. Chill."Clawd said pulling me back into his arms.

Me and Clawd start walking to my house. I was so scared not knowing what my father was going to do or say. I was so close to Clawd it was no even funny. Well me and Clawd were walking I stopped Clawd. "Wait!" I said to Clawd. "What Lala?" I pushed my lips into Clawd's. Without thinking. I couldn't help myself. Clawd pulled away. "Come on Lala."Me and Clawd Started walking again. Once we go to my house. I turned and looked into Clawd's eyes. And we started kissing with some much passion. Then while in the middle of our kiss my front door opened. Me and Clawd pulled away. We both looked at the door to see my father. My father eyes were blood shot red. "Draculaura who is this?"My father asked. "Um Daddy this is Clawd my boyfriend."I looked up at my father to see his face. He just keep looking at Clawd. "So your name is Clawd?" My father said. Right before I could answer my father looked at me. Then Clawd answered. "Yes Sir. It Is Clawd Wolf."Then Clawd looked at me with a smile. I couldn't help but smile. "So how old are you?" My father asked. "I am 17 Sir."Clawd answered. MY father turned and looked at me. "Yes Father. Clawd is older then me." I said without him even asking the question. "Well Draculaura tell goodnight."I was lost when my father said that. Was i dreaming. My father walked back in the house. "Um well Goodnight ."I said to Clawd with a big smile. He start laughing. "Well GoodNight Wolf."Clawd said. I said started smiling. "I like the sound of that name."I said smiling. Clawd smiled back. Then I leaned in a gave Clawd a kiss on the lip. He kissed back. Then Clawd walked down the steps. Then I walked into the house to my father and brother looking at me. "What?"I asked. "What is your problem" My brother Dragomir asked. "Um nothing." "You sure. You are dating a wolf!" "Ok what is your point?"I asked. "You are dating a wolf!" "I don't care. You need to chill out." "No Draculaura your brother Dragomir is right."What!"I yelled. "He is honey."My father said. "No he is not. Y'all just need to let me be happy." I said starting crying. I run off to my room. I closed and locked my door. And started crying even more. I was heart broken to see the my brother and father really didn't care about me being happy. Then I looked over to see Clawd at my window. I walked over and opened it. "Hey baby."I said. Clawd didn't say nothing he just leaned in a gave me one of the most passionate kiss. I kissed him back. I gave it my all. Then I heared some foot steps. Clawd jumped back down from the window and ran. Well I just played it off like I was just looking out the window. Then someone knocked on my door. I walked over to open it. "Yes."It was my brother. "What?" "Really Draculaura."Yes. Look Dragomir I am about to go to sleep." Dragomir walked out my room. As I walked over to change my clothes and go to sleep.

**_Please Leave Some Reviews.! :-) And Follow Me On Twitter IiEatRapBitches._**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The next morning I raise from my coffin. I started to rub my eyes. I got out of my bed. I started walking to my bathroom. I turned on the water to take my shower. After I finish with my shower. I grabbed my towel and dryed my-self off. After I was done drying my-self off. I went to my closet to grab my clothes I was going to be wearing to school that day. Once I was finish getting dress I left out of my room and went down stairs. Once I got downstairs my brother and father were eatting. "Good morning Draculaura." My father said to me. I turned to look at me. "Good Morning father." I replied back to my father. Dragomir didn't say nothing to me. And I ain't say nothing to him. "Ok dad bye I am off to school." I told my father. "Ok Draculaura." I opened up the door and walked out. Once I got out the door I grabbed my Icoffin and called Clawd. I started walking so my father couldn't hear what I was saying. Then Clawd answer. "Good morning my sweet heart." Clawd said on the other end of the phone. I started smiling. "Good morning love." I said back to Clawd. "So how may I help you?" Clawd asked. "Nothing just walking to school." I told Clawd. "Ok I am on my way to pick you up." "Um Ok." Then my called dropped. Damnit. I was a little pissed the call dropped. Then while I was walking a car pulled up. I looked over to see who it was. Then the window rolled down and I saw it was Clawd. I started smiling and blushing. "Um excuse me pretty lady do you need a ride." Clawd asked with a smile. "Um I'm sorry sir I am good." I said back. "Come Lala get in." Clawd stopped the car. Then I walked over to his car and got in. Once I was in the car I gave him a kiss. Clawd kissed me back. Then we were off to school.

Once we go to school Clawd went to park the car. We got out. Well Clawd came over and opened up the door for me. I started smiling. It was hard not to smile at the thing Clawd did. While we were walking up to the school from the parking lot. Toralei was coming near us. I rolled my eyes. While me and Clawd were walking Toralei rolled her eyes at me. I rolled my eyes. Man she was the biggest stupid hoe ever. Then out of no where Toralei came up and pushed right throught me and Clawd. That was it I was ready to beat Toralei's ass. "Hey Toralei you cleary ain't see me and Clawd walking." I yelled in the parking lot. "Um excuse bitch." I started to take off my ear-rings. "Hold up hoe you called a bitch." I yelled back. "Babe just chill." Clawd told me. "No babe. I am tried of this stupid ass bitch." I yelled at Clawd. I really ain't mean to yell at Clawd but I was so pissed off. Then before I knew it Clawdeen was talking over with Frankie. "Is there a problem." Clawdeen said. Toralei was just looking at the four of us. Then her little rat looking motherfuckers came up. It was Purrsephone and Meowlody. They walked over to Toralei's side. I didn't care about what would happen if me and Toralei started fighting or we just went at it with our words. I was ready. I started to walk ver while Toralei was telling Purrsephone and Mewolody something in their ear. I knew it was about me because they kept looking at me. Clawdeen was all for a good fight. But Clawd got in front of me. "Come Lala let's go. She is not the fight." Clawd told me holding my hand. I still wanted to go with my plan and beat her ass. But just cause Clawd was there I just walked away. Cause I know damn well if he was not there I was going to beating some ass. I finished walking throught the parking lot. Once I got in the Clawd my ghouls came and took me from Clawd. "So what is the plan Draculaura?" Frankie asked. "For now it is after school I am going to step to Toralei and ask her what is her problem with me. And see what happen from there." I told Frankie. "Come Lala. You can't be serious." Clawdeen said to me. "Look Clawdeen I gotta be the bigger person here." I told her. "Lala you know damn well you wanna beat the shit out of Toralei." Clawdeen told me. "I know but what is that going to solve. Nothing." I said to Clawdeen. "It well solve something." "What is it going to solve Clawdeen." "It is going to show she that she need to stop talking shit." I had to laugh at Clawdeen cause she was right in away. Then the bell went off for class.

I was in lunch. Seating with Clawd. Just the two of self. It was great. I learned how to not fall out while he was eatting his meat. Then Came in Toralei and her little crew. Well I guess you could call it a crew. She looked over at where me and Clawd where. I looked over at Toralei. My blood started boiling. Clawd grabbed my hand. "Baby chill out." I turned to look back at Clawd. I started smiling. I uncrossed my legs just to move them. Clawd smiled back at me. I crossed my legs back again. Then with my right leg that was crossed over top of my left leg. I playful kicked Clawd. He moved his leg before I was able to kick him. The Little small thing like that made me fall more in love with Clawd. Then I went to drop my food that I really just played over. Clawd was right behide me. I turn to go back to my seat and Clawd was right in front of me and I blushed alittle. "Um excuse me." Clawd said moving around me. I smiled rolling my eyes. I walked pass Clawd hitting his arm with a smile. Once I got back to my seat I turned to see Toralei all up in Clawd's face trying to flirt. Oh hell no that was my breaking point this bitch had to be taking down. I got up and walked right over to them. "Um sorry hun he is taking." I said with a smile. Clawd turned and smiled at me. Toralei went from brown or tan whatever color she it to bright red. I knew it was from range. Toralei had a drink in her hand. And throw it right at me. It hit the top park of my shirt and chin. Clawd moved out the way. "Toralei you may wanna run." Clawd said to Toralei. "Why?" Toralei said with a smile. I looked down at my clothes. Then all I saw was red. I jumped on Toralei. She started screaming. I started thrown all right right punches. With my left hand I had some of Toralei's hair in my hand. Then Toralei started to get off of the ground. Then we were standing up. Toralei grabbed my hair. I was still throwing my punches. Then Toralei started to throw her wild nasty punches. Well it was more so of her using her nails. Then Clawd grabbed me from behide and started pulling me away from Toralei and Health came and grabbed Toralei. "Bitch you just fucked up." I yelling. "Shut the fuck up hoe." Toralei yelled back. I broke out of Clawd's hold on me and ran over to Toralei and started punching her again. Clawd ran back over to grab me. "Lala chill." "Toralei I'ma fuck you up every time I see your ass. You fucking non-motherfucking factor." Then Clawd picked me up in his arms and took me out of the cafeteria.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter_ Five_

_**Ok Guys Ii Am Really Going To Be Trying My Hardest To Upload New Chapter To Monsters In Love. So In Your Reviews You Guys Can Give Me Some Ideas Ii May Add In Some Chapters. :) And Ii Will Do More Storys On Draculaura And Clawd. And Please Follow Me On Twitter IiEatRapBitches. **_

* * *

"Babe." Clawd started to say. "Look I already know what you going to say. I told you to just chill out and not fight her." Clawd started smiling. "What?" "No I wasn't going to say that. But what I will say is damn you got hands Lala." I started to smile. "Like I never thought in a million years you would ever fight someone." I rolled my eyes. "Clawd I can be a bad girl at times." Clawd bit his lip woth a smile that I knew he was thinking something very nasty. "Um Clawd." Clawd jumped out of his day dream. "Yeah." Clawd said. I started looking down at the the middle of Clawd's pants and I already knew what he was day dreaming about. "Um Lala I wanna ask you something." "Yes Clawd." Clawd didn't say nothing. "Um can I ask you while we walking to my house." Clawd said. "Um Sure Babe. Clawd walked away. Leaving me stand in the hallway by my-self. Then Clawdeen, Frankie,Lagoona,Cleo,Ghoulia, and Abbey walked over to me. "OMG Draculaura you didn't fight Toralei did you?" Frankie,Lagoona,Abbey and Ghoulia said at the same time. "Yes." I said to them. Clawdeen and Cleo was just smiling. "Draculaura how did it start?" Frankie asked. "Long story. I started to teell the ghouls about me and Toralei's fight. "Damn." The Ghouls said. The while we were standing in the hall. All we heared was Headless Headmistress Bloodgood on the innercom. "Excuse students of Monster High. Can I have Draculaura and Toralei Stripe report to my office." The Ghouls turned and looked at me. "Good luck Draculaura." They told me. I started walking to Headless Headmistress Bloodgood's office.

Once I got ther Toralei was already there. I walked right pass her ignoring her. "OK ladies. This very hurtful to see two very pretty young ladies in my offices for fighting." Before I could say anything Headmistress hold her hand up at me. Toralei started smiling. I rolled my eyes. "Miss Draculaura, Toralei have already told me her side of the story." "Oh she did." I said. "Yes Miss Dracularua. "From what she told me you started the whole thing in the parking lot this morning." "That is a lie. Me and my boyfriend were walking throught the parking lot when Toralei was walking down and rolled her eyes at me." The Toralei jumped up. "Draculaura are lying." "Why would I lie Toralei. Let's just throw it out there on the table that you are a stupid bitch and have being trying to make my life a living hell!" I yelled. Meadmistress sat back in here chair. "No that is not true Draculaura. You walk around this school actting like your shit don't smell." Toralei yelled. "Bitch no I don't maybe if you would keep your legs close you wouldn't be smelling your fucking fishy ass pussy!"I said louder then before. "Shut the fuck up Draculaura you're a fucking slut!"Toralei yelled back at me. "Bitch that is it." I said about to run over and punch her in the fucking mouth. Cause I could never be a slut. The word SLUT could never fit me. Draculaura and slut don't mix. "Hey,Hey,Hey!"Meadmistress yelled. We both turned. "That is it." Me and Toralei don't say nothing but just looked at each other. "I have heard enough." Headmistress Bloodgood said. I rolled my eyes. "For the rest of the day you tow are going to be best friends." "What!" Me and Toralei yelled looking at each other. "Headmistress you can't be serious." I said. "Or I can call your parents." Headmistress said. I rolled my eyes and just shook my head. "Thank you ladies you can leave my office." Headmistress said with a smile. I walked out the office. Oh my fucking gosh! Why would she ever do that. I don't cause troblem and the one time some mess with my and I stand up for my-self I have to be cool with Toralei for the rest of the day. I saw Clawdeen and Frankie over near my locker. I walked over there. "So what happen?" Frankie asked. "I have to be cool with Toralei for the rest of the day." "What!" Clawdeen yelled. "Right my point." I said to Clawdeen. "That is some bullshit." Frankie said. Me and Clawdeen just stoped and looked at Frankie. "What did you just swear." I said looking at Frankie. "Yeah." She said back at me. "Wow." "Come on Draculaura." I rolled my eyes laughing. "Frankie we are just playing we all knew you was a bad girl." I said. Frankie rolled her eyes. I turned around to see Toralei looking me right in my face. "Come on Draculaura let's get this over." I rolled my eyes. "Fine." I turned to Clawdeen and Frankie. And waved.

After school was over. I ran to my locker. Once I got to my locker I unlocked it and grabbed my purses and went looking for Clawd. While I was looking for Clawd. I ran into someones arms. The arms were warm and furry. I smiled. "Hi Clawd." "Hi baby." You ready?" Clawd asked. "Yes." I repied back to him. Clawd wrapped his arm around me. Me and Clawd started walking to the door of the school. Once we got outside. Clawd smiled. Deuce Gorgon ran over to Clawd. "Yo Clawd." Deuce said to Clawd. "Sup Deuce." Clawd said to Deuce giving him a high-five. "Wanna play some football." "Naw man gonna chill with Lala today." "Ite son." Clawd and Deuce did some crazy hand shake. Then me and Clawd got in his car. "So Clawd what did you wanna ask me?" I asked Clawd. "Um." "Clawd come you can ask me anything." "Ok." "Draculaura are you a virgin." I looked at Clawd. 'Um."

_**Ok Guys That Is It. Please Review. :-)**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter_ Six_

_**Ok Guys Ii Am Really Going To Be Trying My Hardest To Upload New Chapter To Monsters In Love. So In Your Reviews You Guys Can Give Me Some Ideas Ii May Add In Some Chapters. :) And Ii Will Do More Storys On Draculaura And Clawd. And Please Follow Me On Twitter IiEatRapBitches. **_

* * *

I didn't know what to say to Clawd. I was so throw off by the question. For onces in my life had nothing to say. And as much as I talk I always have something to say. But right now was a completely ost for words. Clawd dind't say nothing. "Lala." I turned to look at Clawd. Not knowing what to say. "Well are you still a virgin?" Clawd asked me. "Um Clawd." Clawd's eyes got big. "Yes I am still a virgin." I tolded Clawd. Clawd started smiling. "No the question are you still a virgin." I said to Clawd giving him the side-eye. "Yes I am stilll a virgin. Well that is till me and you fuck Lala." Clawd said with a wink. "Pause what!" I yelled at Clawd. "Hey,hey just playing Lala. I'm sorry." I smiled. "Um but for-real Lala would you let me fuck you?" Clawd asked. "Um." I didn't wanna be a hoe and be like hell yeah Clawd. But in my head that is what I wanted to say. Clawd waited for my answer. "Um yeah Clawd I would let you fuck." Clawd got this real big ass smile on his face. "What about now." Clawd asked me with a wink and smile. "Um hell no. Clawd stop being so got damn fast." I said giving him a kiss on the lips. Clawd kissed me back. His lips were so soft. Clawd pulled away from me. Thank God we were at a red light cause we could have crash. And it would have been cause of me kissing Clawd. Wow I am smart. Clawd's car started to slow downas we pulled up in front of his house. I unhooked my seatbelt. Clawd got out the car fast as shit. I was a little lost on why he got out the car sofast. Clawd came over just to open the door for me. I started to smile. It was so sweet. I got out the car. Once I was out of the car Clawd closed the dorr behide me. Well me and Clawd were walking up to the front door I could hear Clawdeen and Howleen yelling at each other. I started to laugh a little. Clawd looked over at me. "You see what I have to deal with every day." "That is what happen when you have two young sister. Well I got a stupid ass brother. That think he is my father." Clawd started to shake his head. Clawd opened up the door for me. Me and Clawd walked into the house. To Clawdeen yelling at Howleen coming down the stairs. Me and Clawd just stayed were we was at till Howleen and Clawdeen were finish yelling at each other. Clawd grabbed my hand and took me to his room.

Once me and Clawd got to his room. I layed down on his bed. Then Clawd got on top of me. "What are you doing?" I said to Clawd with a smile. "Um laying on my girlfriend." Clawd said back smiling. I wrapped my arms around his neck. And pulled Clawd down to kiss me. Clawd kissed me back. In the mist of our kiss I felt Clawd's hand running up my vest. I tried to move Clawd's hand but my mind and body keep telling me to just wouldn't let me stop him. I just continued kissing him. Then Clawd started to unbuttoning my vest. Then Clawd pulled my vest off my arms. Then I ran my hands up Clawd's chest. I pulled Clawd's shirt up over his head. I pulled away from Clawd. To see his amzing six pack. I could feel my body begging for Clawd. It was like I was under a spell that only Clawd could put on me. "Are you sure you wanna do this?" Clawd asked. "Um." "It's ok if you say no." "The thing is I really don't know." Clawd kiss me. "That fine to Lala." "Clawd I want you to be the person the man that takes my virgin. But I am just not ready right now." Clawd smiled and noded his head. Just then Clawd's door open with Clawdeen standing in the door way. "What the fuck is going on in here!" Clawdeen yelled. Clawd jumped up off of me. I got of the bed. "Ula D What are you and Clawd doing?" Clawdeen asked. Clawd pulled her in the room and closed the door. "Ok Clawds look me and Draculaura are dating." Clawd told his sister. "I already knew that." Clawdeen said rolling her eyes. I looked over at my best friend. "You did." I asked Clawdeen. "Yes Ula D. And I am so fine with that because you are the only girl right for my brother." I started smiling. I Gave Clawdeen a big hug. Clawdeen hugged me back. Then Clawd's oldest sister Roarchelle Wolf walked in Clawd's room. "Clawdeen, Mom said come." She stop looking at me. "Who is this?" She asked looking at Clawd and Clawdeen. "This is my girlfriend." Clawd said. Roarchelle neared her eyes at me. "Um Clawd can I talk to you in the hallway. "Sure Roarchelle." Clawd and Roarchelle walked into the hallway.

"Clawd what the hell is she doing here." Roarchelle asked. "She has a name and it is Draculaura." Clawd said. "Whatever her name is." She said back. "She came with me." Clawd said back to his sister. "Well do mom and dad know?" She asked. "No." "When are you going to tell them that you are dating a bloodsucker." "Tonight." Clawd said walking back into his room. "Lala call you dad and tell him you are staying over your best friend's house." Clawd told me. "Um Ok." I called my father and told him. He was ok with it. I was alittle un easied by it. But rolled with it. Clawd went to grab a shirt and throw it on. "Come Lala you are having dinner with my family tonight." "Um Ok." Me,Clawd, and Clawdeen walked downstairs. I could feel that there were going to be mega problems tonight. Once we go downstairs. Clawd's Family just started looking at me. I knew that this was a bad idea. "Hey family." Clawd said taking a seat. I just stood at the bottom of the stairs. Not knowing what to do or say. Just because of all the bad blood between Werewolfs and Vampires. Clawd got up from his seat and grabbed my hand and seat me beside him. "Mom, Dad this is Draculaura my girlfriend." Clawd said with a smile. His father look like he was about to have a heart attack. I was this sweet little vampire in a room full of Werewolfs. I could feel my heart about to jump out of my chest. Then Clawdeen and Howleen broke the ice and started to tell their family about me. "So Draculaura how old are you?" His mother asked me. "Um I'm 1,599 years old." I said with a small smile. Roarchelle rolled her eyes. Then one of Clawd's other sisters said something. "Well my name is Clawrissa. And I'm 15." She said to me with a smile. "Nice to me you." I said back. "Dang your old." One of Clawd's youngest brothers said. "Hey Clawson." Clawd said throw a some paper at his little brother. I started to laugh a little. "So who's your father child?" Clawd's father asked me. "Um Dracul." I said. His father eyes got big. "What!" He yelled. I jumped in my seat.

Then there was a knock on the door. "Who could that be." Clawd's father asked. He got up to go see who was at the door. He opened the door to see my father. "Draculaura let's go." He said to me standing at the door. I started to get up then Clawd grabbed my hand. "Babe you don't have to go." "Young man get you nasty paws off of my daughter." My father said to Clawd. "Clawd please let me go." I said with tears forming in my eyes. I started walking to the door. I turned at walked over to Clawd's mother. "Thank you for the dinner. I really am thankfully." I said with a smile. "Bye Clawdeen and Howleen." Then I walked over to Clawd and give him a kiss. Then I saw my father turn red. Clawd grabbed my hand and walked me to the door. I looked back at waved at everybody else at the table. My father walked to the car with my brother Dragomir in it. Clawd walked me out the door. "See you tomorrow." Clawd said with his puppy dog eyes. I Felt bad. I gave him another kiss but this time it was longer then the first time. Dragomir got out the car. "Hey dog get the hell away from my sister!" Dragomir said running over to me and Clawd. "Dragomir go back to the car!" I yelled. I rolled my eyes. "See you tomorrow my sweet puppy dog." I said to Clawd with a smile. "See you then my babe." Clawd said with a smile. Dragomir came and pulled my arm. "Let's go Draculaura." Dragomir said pulling me. "Hey bro stop pulling her!" Clawd yelled. "And what if I don't stupid dog!" Dragomir yelled back. "Clawd just chill out." I said. Clawd started to walk over to Dragomir. Dragomir pushed me over to my father. Then Clawd and Dragomir were face to face. I tried to run over to them to break it up but my father wouldn't let me go. "Like I said don't be pulling her." Clawd said. "And like I said what if I don't." My brother said back. "Then I guess we are going to have real big problems." Clawd said. "Well let's not waste time." Dragomir said pushing Clawd. Clawd pushed Dragomir back. "Clawd STOP!"I yelled. Then Clawd punch Dragomir. Dragomir punch Clawd back. Then the rest fo the family that was in the house came running out. "Dad let me go!" I yelled. Then I was able to run out of my father's arm. But I was a little to late. Clawd and Dragomir were already fighting. Then Clawdeen ran down to help me. I was able to Grab my brother. And Cladween was able to grab Clawd. "Stop it Dragomir!" I yelled in his face. "Clawd chill!"Clawdeen yelled holding Clawd back. Then Howleen went to go help hold Clawd down. Dragomir was still trying to break away from me and Clawd was going the same thing with Clawdeen and Howleen. Then I slapped my brother right across his face. "Dragomir stop! Your not going to be fighting my BOYFRIEND." I said looking in my brother's eyes. "Draculaura think about what you're doing. Date a Werewolf." "I don't care. I love Clawd and that is not going to change. Do you understand me." I said to my brother. DRagomir looked at me and rolled his eyes. "Ok little sis." I Let him go. "And stay right here." I told him. I walked over to Clawd. "I'm so sorry this ahppen." I told Clawd. "It's ok Lala." Clawd said giving me a kiss. "Text me love." "Will do little mama." I smiled at Clawd. He may have not been the most romantic guy but he was so sweet and had a real big heart. I gave Clawd another kiss. And Gave Clawdeen and Howleen a hug. I turn to everyone that was standing outside and waved. They waved back all but Clawd's father. I turned at walked over to my brother and grabbed him by the shirt and we both walked to my father's car.

_**Ok Guys This Is All For Chapter Six. Ii Am Very Happy Because Ii Got My First Job. So Over The Summer Ii Will Try My Hardest To Upload. But It Is Going To be A Little Hard With My Working And All. But Ii Hope You Guys Like This Chapter. Please Leave Some Reviews. :-) :-D**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter_ Seven_

**_A/N Ok Guys Ii Know Ii Ain't Upload In A Long Time.! Things Have Been Hella Crazy For Me. Ii Need To Get Stuff Together For My Job. And Ii Just Graduation Today. So That Is A Plus. So Please Leave Me Some Reviews. From This Point On Now Ii May Take Some Things From Twilight With It Being Based Some-What Around Vampires. And Other Things Of That Nature._**

While in the car. My father and brother were pissed. I was really not caring cause I could read their thoughts. My brother was pissed that I didn't stand up for him. I mean my brother and boyfriend were fighting. What was i going to do? My father on the other was mad at me because I was dating a wolf. Like oh my gosh get over it. Like just because I dated Valentine back in Romanian don't mean I am still in love with him. It was just something about Clawd that made me feel so alive. Once we got to the house. I got out the car as fast as I could. I walked in the door. "Draculaura." My Father called my name. "Meet me in the living room please." My Father said. I rolled my eyes. "Sure Daddy." I walked into the living room. "Sunt atât de dezamăgit de tine." My Father said to me in Romanian. I rolled my eyes. "Tata nu mai încercaţi să-mi trăiesc viaţa pentru mine." I said back to my Father. My brother rolled his eyes. "Because little sis." Dragomir started to say. "No!" I yelled at my brother. "I love Clawd and he love me. I didn't tell you Dragomir who to love and I didn't do the say thing for you Father." I said. "Well La you wasn't even born when Daddy was in love with your mom." Dragomir said. "Duh. But that is what I am saying I didn't tell Dad who to have sex with to have me." I snapped back at Dragomir. "Draculaura opro acumi." My Father said. I looked over at my father. "Why do I need to stop but Dragomir don't. Why just because I LOVE a WereWolf!" I yelling at my father. Then I just felt at burning on my left side of my face. I started to hold my face. I felt the tears forming in my eyes. Then I grabbed my phone nd keys and ran out the house. Dragomir was about to stop me but my father told him to stop. I ran outside. I started to cry. I unlocked my phone and called Clawd. He answered the phone."Hey babe." "Clawd." I said trying to hold back my tears. "Lala what's wrong?" Clawd asked. "My Father said me because I said I loved a WereWolf." I told Clawd. Clawd ain't say nothing. "Where are you at?" Clawd asked. "Um walking to your house." I told Clawd. "Ok." Clawd said back to me.

Once I got to Clawd's house. I walked up to the front door. I knocked on the door. Then opened the door. "May I help you?" He asked with not the worlds happiest look. "Um can I speak to Clawd please." I said with my eyes all red. shut the door right in front of my faces. Then the door was opened back up my Clawd. Him opening made me smile. "Come on in Lala." Clawd said with a smile. I walked into the house. To Clawdeen running up to my hugging me. I hugged her back. "Are you ok Ula-D?" Clawdeen asked. "I'm just hurt not in pain." I told my best friend. Then Clawd grabbed my hand. I looked up to him. And he started leading me up-stairs. Clawd opened the door to his bedroom. I sat down on his bed. Clawd came and sat beside me. "So tell me what happen?" Clawd said holding my hand. "Well it all started when we was in the car and me and my brother were going at it." I finish telling Clawd the rest of the story. "So to me it seem like you ather smacked you becuase you said you loved me. And me being a WereWolf he got mad and hit you." "Yeah." I said to Clawd. "Damn baby that sucks." Clawd said pulling me into his arms. "I feel to safe with you Clawd." I said to Clawd. "I love you Lala." Clawd said to me. "I love you more Clawd." I said back. Then I pulled my head up. Right before Clawd to form his mouth to say another word. I kissed him. He kissed me back. I started to lay back on his bed. I pulled Clawd on top of me. Then Clawd pulled away from me. "Lala are you sure you're ready for this?" Clawd asked. I smiled. I pulled Clawd back down to me and started to kiss me again. Clawd kissed me back. I started to pull his shirt over his head. Clawd started to smile as I ran my hand up and down his six-pack. I could tell he loved it. He started to run his hand over my breast. I smiled while we were still kissing. I started to run my hands down to Clawd's jeans. I thank God he had already taken off his belt. So all I had to do was unbutton his jeans and pull them down. Clawd helped my pulled down his jeans. Clawd pulled away from our kiss and started to unbuttuon my vest and shirt. Once he had taken my vest and shirt off he tossed it on the floor. Then he kicked his jeans off. I pulled my skrit off alone with my leggings off. Clawd tossed bout of them on the floor."Eu sunt a ta Clawd." I said to Clawd in Romanian. Clawd pulled away from my necked and looked at me. "What?" Clawd said back to me. "Sorry. I said I am yours Clawd." I said smiling. Clawd bit his lip. That turned me on so bad. Clawd leaned down and started to kiss me again. I just melted. Clawd started to move in between my legs and then he stoped. "What's wrong babe?" I asked him. "Um I need my condom." Clawd said. I rolled my eyes. "Um Clawd I like it raw." I said with a wink. Clawd smiled. "Maybe later in time I will have sex with you without a condom." Clawd said. Clawd came back over to bed where I was laying pulled him-self over top of me. Clawd started back to move his way back into my legs. Clawd started to move in and out of my legs. I started to let out some low moans. Clawd started to move faster. I started to claw at his back. Then Clawd pulled out of me. And started to kiss my stomach. I started to run my fingers through his hair. Then Clawd started to please me. I started to let out more moans. My moans started to get louder then normal. Then Clawd stick his finger into my mouth. To keep me from being so loud. I could tell he ain't want his parents our Clawdeen or any of his brother or sister to come in his room while we were having sex. I started to suck on Clawd's finger. I could taste the meat and blood from were he had ate dinner. I could taste the steak. I could feel my-self started to have a orgasm. Then it happen. I could tell Clawd was licking me clean. Once he was finish he came a kissed me. I kissed him back as I removed the condom he had on and started to kiss his six-pack. And started moving lower,and lower. Then I started to suck Clawd's dick. I could feel Clawd starting to cum in my mouth. I started to suck him faster and faster till he started to cum in my mouth. Then licked Clawd clean. Then I moved back to kiss Clawd and he kissed my back. Then Clawd moved his way back in between my legs and started to pump in between my legs. I started to claw again into Clawd's back. Then He moved his lips down to my neck and started to kiss me with his soft lips. Then I felt Clawd give my a soft bit on my neck. Then I moved my lips to his neck and did the same. Then Clawd came in between my legs. Then Clawd layed right by my side. I cuddled under his arm. Then Clawd started to kiss the top of my head. I looked up at Clawd. "I love you Clawd." I said with a smile. "I love you to Lala." Clawd said back kiss me with his soft lips.

* * *

_**That Is All. Ii Used Some Things In Romanian So Ii Am Going To Translated Them To English.**_

_**Sunt atât de dezamăgit de tine-I am so disappointed in you.**_

_**Tata nu mai încercaţi să-mi trăiesc viaţa pentru mine.-Dad stop trying to live my life for me.**_

_**Opri acumi-Stop It Now.**_

_**But Please Leave Me Some Reviews. Please And Thank You.! :-) :-D**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter Eight _

I rolled over to fell a warm body next to me. I started to open my eyes and met with a pair of soft lips. I kissed the lips back not paying attention. That is was my own boyfriend. I started to smile. "Hello beautiful." Clawd said in a whisper. "Hi love." I said back whispering back. "Um Clawd why are we whispering?" I asked. "Because my parents are sleep and it is 1:45 in the morning." Clawd said back. "No you lying." I said back started to seat up. "Why what's the problem?" Clawd asked. "I gotta go home." I said trying to find my clothes. "Babe Clawdeen talked to you father he thinks you're staying over with Clawdeen." Clawd said smiling. "NO Clawd you don't know my father and brother." I said back. "Babe chill out." Clawd said kissing me between his words. "Ok babe." I said to Clawd trying to calm down. Clawd started to kiss me. "Babe we need to get some sleep we have school in the morning. Well in a few hours." I said. Clawd smiled. "Ok Lala." Clawd said kissing me. I moved under Clawd to feel his warm body. I was all cuddled up with Clawd.

Later that morning I woke up to Clawd's bright smile. "Morning Beautiful." I smiled back. "Good Morning my sweet puppy." I said to Clawd. "What time is it?" I asked Clawd. "Six-thirty. Why?" Clawd asked. "Damn-it I need to get dress for clothes." I said to clawd. "Clawdeen got your clothes." Clawd said. "How?" I asked. "Your Father brought them over." Clawd said. "And he didn't freak out." I said jumping out of the bed. "No baby he was all chill. I was in the shower but Clawdeen and my Father told me." Clawd said. "While I am going to get in the shower." I said. "No. You can't." Clawd said jumping in front of me. "Um why might I ask." I said to Clawd. "Cause my Father is going to have a fucking cow cause you took a shower in his bathroom." Clawd said. "I rolled my eyes. "Well I guess that mean you will have to shower with me to he will just think you were in there." I said to Clawd with a wink. "But I just got out the shower claed said. I pulled Clawd into a kiss and started to rub my hand up and down his body. He smiled. And leaned down to my ear. "Let's go." Clawd said leading me to the bathroom. Me and Clawd got in the shower and took are shower to together and may have did some other things.

Once we got to school I saw that there were so many cars and bikes outside of the school. Then me and Clawd walked into the school holding hands. To see Vampires and WereWolf looking at me and Clawd. "What the hell." I said to Clawd in a low voice. Then Frankie,Clawdeen, Lagoona, Cleo walked over to us. "Hey Ula D." Cleo said looking at Clawd giving me the evil eye. I looked over at her giving it back. "Hey Cleo. What is going on?" I asked. "Vampires and Werewolfs have joined our school!" Frankie yelled. Me and Clawd looked at each other. "No this is not going to be good." I said to Clawd. Then a grey werewolf walked over to us. "You Clawd." Clawd looked over to see his childhood best friend. "Yo Romulus!" Clawd said back. I looked over at Clawdeen. Clawdeen mouthed _Childhood best friend._ I noded my head. She smiled. And mouthed back to me. _We need to talk about last night when you came over._ My eyes got big. I noded back to that too. "Yo Romulus this is my ghoul Draculaura." Clawd said pulling my into his side. I smiled and waved. His eyes grow big after Clawd said that and he saw I was a vampire. "Your playing right Clawd." Romulus said to Clawd with a fake smile. "No." Clawd said back. Romulus faked a smile to me. But I could tell he was just doing that cause Clawd was around. "Um Clawd can you go and get my biteology book please love." I said to Clawd with a big smile. "Sure babe." Clawd said leaning down to kiss the top of my head. Once Clawd walked away I turn around to what seem like the whole pack looking at me. "So what got you all over Clawd?" Romulus asked me. I jumped a little. "Um well maybe cause I love him." I said to Romulus. He rolled his eyes. Then a bigger werewolf that look like it took Clawd and Romulus to make one of him. So little vampire girl what's you name?" He asked. I looked him to him. I smiled. "My name is Draculaura. What's yours." I said to the big werewolf with a smile. Then rigth before he could say anything Romulus cut him off. "What's your name." He turned back around and said. "I said Draculaura. And that was very rude for you to cut him right before he was about to speak." I said to Romulus. "Draculaura as in Count Dracul's daughter." Romulus asked. "Yes his one and only." I said with a smile. "But back to me and the big guy." I said with a smile. By this time Clawd was coming back. "What's you name?" I asked with a smile. "My name is Dougey." He said. "Well nice to meet you." I said smiling. "What I mess?" Clawd asked. "Nothing honey. I was just meet some of the werewolfs." I said smiling. "So what you guys think?" Clawd asked. "I like her." Dougey said. I smiled. Then the bell went off. "Well I guess we better get to class." I said. Then we all went our on ways.

* * *

**OK Guys That Is Is For This Chapter. Please Leave Me Some Reviews. =)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

_**Clawd's Point Of View**_

We were in lunch. I was seating next to La. Across from her was my sister Clawdeen. And next to her was was funny was becuase Deuce would be with Cleo. But for some odd reason Deuce was with us today. I looked over at my ghoul Draculaura and smiled. She looked back at me and smiled. I saw her give Clawdeen a five dollar bill. Clawdeen got up and went over to the line and got a milk chocolate smoothie. She came back over to the table. She sat down and gave Draculaura the smoothie. She looked over to the all vampire tabel while Clawdeen looked at the all werewolf table. It sucked to see all the nasty looks we were getting. I was getting pissed off by all the nasty looks we were getting. i started to get up but Lala grabbed my hand. Then Bram Devein came over to out table. "Hey Draculaura you should come seat with us." He said rolling his eyes at me and Clawdeen. Draculaura rolled her eyes. "Um Bram no I'm good." Draculaura said. Bram rolled his eyes at me again for the got damn second time. "Why would you wanna be over here with all the dirty ass dogs!" Bram yelled at Draculaura. "Hold Bram who the fuck are you yelling at!" I yelled back at Bram while asking him a question too. Bram turned to me. His eyes were red as Ghoulia's lips. Then Bram started to hiss at me. I started to growl. Then Draculaura and Gory Fangtell started to pull us away from each other."Hey Draculaura control your dog!" Gory yelled to Draculaura. "What bitch!" Draculaura yelled back to Gory. "You heard me loud and clear hoe!" Gory yelled back to Draculaura. Draculaura let me go and started walking over to Gory and Gory did the samething with Bram. "Look you fucking stupid hoe. Call me another hoe again and I will fucking end your ass. Got me." Draculaura said. I couldn't believe she said that. I know she had a mouth on her. But to hear her say the type of stuff she was saying was like wow. Next thing I knew was Draculaura and Gory were in each others faces. I ran up behide Draculaura and picked her up by her back and she was still going at it with Gory. "Bicth don't you ever come for my boyfriend again you stupid bitch!" Draculaura yelled at Gory. "Whatever bitch!" Gory yelled back. Most of the vampires were standing with Gory and Bram then Draculaura because she was dating a werewolf. But the pack was standing behide her because of me. Clawdeen walked over to were we were. "Damn Ula you are a hardcore bitch." Clawdeen said to Draculaura. Lala smiled. "Thanks Deenie." Lala said. I still couldn't believe my little ghouls was a got damn fireball. She had to mouth of two Clawdeens in one. That could be a good thing or a mad. But hey I would still love it. Because it was coming from her. And she look so cute when she is mad or heated at someone. I leaned down amd kiss her . She kissed me back I could tell she was melting just by or lips meeting. She fall into my arms. We pulled apart. I looked over to see Gory and Bram just looking at us. I could tell they wanted what me and Lala have and had. We loved each other and cared for each other and would never let another person come between us. Then the bell started to ring I leaned down and kissed Lala and started to walk to class.

_**Draculaura's Point Of View**_

I walked into my biteology class. I rolled my eyes to see that me and Bram had the same class. I could have screamed and ran out. But I didn't. I really couldn't stand Bram and Gory with all my dead heart. I wish I had class with Clawd, Clawdeen, Frankie or someone I was cool with. But I was in here with Bram. He smiled while I went to my seat that was right behide him. Ugh! I wanted to kill my-self. I turned to look at my teacher. But when I looked down at me desk I saw a note. I picked up the paper. **_Look Draculaura whatever happen in lunch was so uncalled for. I mean you boyfriend the dog started all of it by getting into our conversation. So I mean I wasn't going to let no dog coming at me all rude. But it is nothing against you."_ **I looked up to see Bram looking at me. I rolled my eyes. I then grabbed my pink pen and started to write him back. **_What The Hell Bram You Started All Of This With Clawd. You Yelled At Me. And He Stood Up For His GIRLFRIEND.! Like The Way Gory Did For You. When Me And Her Got Into It. So To Me Both Of Y'all Were Out Of Line. And Ii Don't Care If Clawd Is A WEREWOLF He Own MY Heart And Ii Love Him.!_** I throw the paper at the back of Bram's head. He turned around like if he wanted to hit me. I wished he would so that would give me a reason to get Clawd to kick his ass. But He didn't do anything. I rolled my eyes. As I watch Bram ball the paper up. I could tell he was mad. And I really didn't care. That he was mad.Then the bell went off. I grabbed my thing and left the classroom. I went to go meet up with Clawdeen and Frankie. We started wo walk the hallways. And Frankie was about to turn and go down a only vampires hall. "NO Frankie you can't go down that hall!" I yelled at her grabbing her arm. "Why not?" She asked me. "That is a vmapires only hall." I told her. Clawdeen looked at me. "The werrwolfs have one too." Clawdeen told me and Frankie. I rolled my eyes at both the vampires and werewolf hallways only. "Well aleast school will be over in a few." Frankie said. Me and Clawdeen looked at each other. I smiled as Clawd walked over to us. Clawdeen rolled her eyes with a smile. I knew she smiled because she was happy that her best friend and brother were both happy. She mad hate the fact that her best friend and brother are dating but aleast she is happy with it. Now anyway. Clawd kissed the top of my head. I smiled. I looked at the main door to see Gory and Bram looking at us. The funny thing was they were standing with Toralei,Purrsephone and Meowlody. Me, Frankie,and Clawdeen all rolled our eyes. I really hated the the two people that really hated me were standing next to each other. I walked over to my locker. I opened up my locker but I couldn't put my Biteology book up. Being so damn short I need help putting my books and thing away and getting them. The Clawd grabbed the book and put it up for me. I smiled and gave him a kiss. Then We started walking to the front door. I put my arms around Clawd's wrist. And he put his arm over my shoulder. Gory,Bram, Toralei, Purrsephone and Meowlody all looked at us. Me and Clawd walked right through them and headed for the car. Once we got in the car we head to Clawd's house.

* * *

**OK Guys That Is Is For This Chapter. Please Leave Me Some Reviews. =)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Once we pulled of to the Wolf's household. I was pissed at the single fact the Bram,Gory,Toralei,Purrsephone and Meowlody. The simply thought of them bveing together put me into a bad place. I stood outsode the Wolf's house hold. Clawd and Clawdeen had already went in. Then Clawd turned around a looked at me. "  
Hey Lala remember I told you that you will always be welcome into this house." Clawd said. "It's not that Clawd." I said walking into the house. "Then what is it then my love." Clawd said taking my bag and my umbrella. I smiled. "Clawd how do stay so chilled most of the time people give you dirty looks and talk trash about you?" I asked. "Cause as long as I have you nothing matter." Clawd said. I started to smile. Clawd pulled me into him. I in braced him. He leaned down a kissed me with his soft lips. I felt my-self melt from the softness of his lips. I kissed him back. Then Howleen came downstairs. "Ew get a room." She said rolling her eyes. We smiled. "Ok my room is right upstairs." Clawd said to get back at Howleen. I smiled and started to laugh. I could tell she was getting a little pissed off by me and Clawd messing with her. But I mean WereWolf are sometimes way more easy to piss off then a Vampire. I looked up at Clawd and moved my eyes to the stairs. I started to walk to the stairs. Then Clawd pulled me into his arms. "I wanna meet you father and have a talk with him." Clawd said smiling. My eyes got very big. Like as in a deer caught in headlights. My was wide open. Clawd and Howleen looked at me. I looked over to the steps to see Clawdeen walking down the stairs. "Lala." Clawd said holding my hand. I didn't move. I felt as if I was going to pass out and be knocked off my feet. Clawd's eyes started to grow. I really didn't know what to say. And I always have something to say but now. Won't nothing come out. Clawd,Clawdeen, and Howleen all looked at me. Well Clawdeen really didn't know what was going on she had just came downstairs. "What is wrong with Draculaura?" Clawdeen asked. I didn't move. "Well Clawd asked Draculaura could he meet her father and from then she went to frozen mood." Howleen said. Clawdeen was lost I could feel it. She looked over at me. She was trying to read me and see if she could find thr problem. Then it hit her being that I could read her mind. In fact I could read Howleen's mind too. I just couldn't read Clawd's mind. I was alittle thrown off by that. "It's cause of her brother." Clawdeen said. Then I started to move. Clawd looked at me. "What?" Clawd asked looking at me,Clawdeen, and Howleen. But why would he look at Howleen? Then Clawdeen started to answer Clawd's question. But I cut her off. "Because my brother hates the fact that then my father die I will become the leader o fall the Vampires. And being he is older then me he feels he sould be the leader. But his plans of being leader is to inslave all Werewolfs." I said looking at the three Werewolf in the room with me. "And being I am dating Clawd he feels in we get married and hve kids that the Werewolfs and Vampires wiell join together and be one. And if that happen we well almost rule all monsters. And he didn't want that." I said. Clawd, Clawdeen, and Howleen looked at each other and then me. Then Howleen looked at me. "Why are you so different then most of the Vampires?" She asked. "Howleen!" Clawdeen yelled her name with a attitude. "Clawdeen chill." I said with a smile. I looked over at Howleen. "Because I believe in things being equal." I said to Howleen. She looked at me and smile. "I see why my brother is crazy about you." She said smiling. That comment made me turn alittle red in the face. Even with my skin being a soft pink color. I looked at Clawd. "Are you sure you wanna meet my Father?" I asked Clawd one last time. He smiled." Yes." I smiled. "Ok. I'll be back." I said grabbing my thing and walking to the door.

I opened the door and walked out. I closed the door behide me. Being that I lived right next door to the Wolf's household. It had it's advantages. I walked up to the front door of my house. I smile and put my key in the lock and unlocked it. I walked in to my ex and brother seating on the love seat talking. I droped my purse and umbrella. I could not believe my ex was in my house talking to my brother. "Valentine." I said in a low voice. He smiled. He got up and walked over to me. I started to move and tried to look around for my father. Right before Valentine could touch me. MyFather walked into the living room. I started to smile and ran over to him and in braced him with a big hug. He huged me back. I pulled away and smiled. My Father smiled back at me. Then he losted his smile. "What's wrong daddy?" I asked. "You were at that WereWolf's house." My Father said getting mad. "Daddy listen to me." I started when Valentine walked up. "What you were at some WereWolf's house." Valentine asked looking at me and my Father. I rolled my eyes. "Daddy can you please listen to me."I asked. He looked down at me. "Yes baby girl." He said trying to fake a smile. Being Vampires we would smile a Werewolf a miles away and the same goes for them. "Daddy Clawd wants to meet you so bad." I said smiling. My Father eyes widened. I was still smiling. My brother and Valentine was looking at each other. "So daddy." I said in a sweet little girl voice I could do from time to time when I wanted something. He smiled. "Sure honey." He said with a fake smile. I smiled and ran upstairs. Once in my room I grabbed my Icoffin texted Clawd saying he could come over by eight-thirty. Clawd replied back with a smile and saying sure.I smiled and ran into my bathroom to freshen up alittle before Clawd gets here. Once I came out the bathroom I went to find me something to wear. Nothing too much but something that will caught Clawd's eye. I smiled at this Dress that was cut right above my knee. It was pink with no straps. I grabbed a pair of **_Giuseppe _**_platform heels._The ones with the heel in front of the shoe. There were black with a pink strap. (_**A/N: The Shoes Ii Am Talking About Are Just Like The Shoes Nicki Minaj Had In Her Stupid Hoe Video With No Heel. And Also Basketball Wives Royce Had A Pair At The Reunion This**_** Season.)** I went over to my mirror and looked into it. Being a Vampire all I could see with my outfit and shoes and make-up and my hair. I saw that I still Had my hair in pig-tails. I pulled my hair out of the pig-tails and and throw it up into side ponytail. I smiled. I looked at my Icoffin and saw it was eight-twenty-nine. I opened my bedroom door and almost ran downstairs but Clawd was already in the house. I looked at the three Vampires downstairs and the one WereWolf that made my heart smile. Then they looked up to see me standing at the top of the stairs. I smiled at how dressed up Clawd was. He was in a suit. Then I started to walk down the steps. Clawd walked over to the last step and took my hands. As if we were about to go at prom. I smiled. He smiled back at me. I looked at my Father,brother, and Valentine. "Daddy this is Clawd Wolf. My boyfriend." I said and was proud to say it. I looked over to my brother rolling his eyes but Valentine's mouth was wide open. "Nice to meet you ." My Father said putting his hand out. Clawd took my Father's hand a shook his hand. I could see the heat coming from my brother's ears. "Wow Lala you look so beautiful." Clawd said. I smiled. "Thanks." I said to Clawd kissing him. He kissed my back. We pulled apart being that my Father was standing right next to us. "Well Clawd you already know my brother." I said rolling my eyes. "Yeah." Clawd said looking at my brother. "And that's it." I said not even looking at Valentine. Well being my ex why would I let Clawd even talk to him. "Um Draculaura." Valentine said with his Romanian accent. "Oh yeah that's Valentine." I said rolling my eyes. "Your ex." Clawd said looking at me. "Yeah his here to see my brother I guess cause I have nothing to say to him or let alone see him." I said looking at Clawd then Valentine. "Well is anybody ready for dinner?" I asked. My Father smiled.

* * *

**OK Guys That Is Is For This Chapter. Please Leave Me Some Reviews. =)**


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Oh My Gosh.! Ii Am So Sorry Guys Ii Haven't Been Uploading Like Ii Use Too. Ii Have Been Working. Ii Gotta Make That Money. Lmfao. But Real Talk Ii Will Try My Best To Post More Chapters. So Ii Hope You Girls Nd Boys Like This Chapter.** =)_

Chapter 11

As we left out the house. Clawd grabbed my hand. I started to smile. my brother and Valentine. I really didn't like the face that Valentine was coming to dinner with me, Clawd, My Father, and my stupid ass brother. Once we got in the car being that Clawd was a WereWolf My Father was being so old school and had him seat in the back. I know he may smell like a wet dog but still he was my wet do. And I loved Clawd with all my heart. And being I was Count Dracul's only daughter he should at least be nice and far. I rolled my eyes cause being I was the girl and smallest I had the middle seat in between Clawd and Valentine. I really didn't mind Clawd my sweet loving puppy. My Valentine that was a whole different story. And I really ain't in the mood to think about our past. And my Father pulled off and we was off to a five-star restaurant. I prayed to God that is wasn't an Vampire only restaurant. Cause that would a night of hell! And I wasn't in the mood for no little bitchy ass Vampire chick to start no shit with Clawd. I leaned back in the middle seat. I started to look at Clawd and Valentine just waiting for the worse. Clawd smiled at me. I looked at Valentine and he smiled. I catch a chill when I looked at Valentine smiling me. Clawd wrapped his arm around me. I leaned my head on him. I looked to my father looking at us. I smiled at my father. He faked a smile. I knew he wasn't really all happy go lucky with me his only daughter dating a WereWolf. I turned to Clawd and smiled. He smiled back to me. Then the car stopped. We was at the restaurant. And just as I thought an Vampires only joint. I was heated. I looked at my Father. "Daddy why would you take us to a Vampires only joint." I really never used this type of words around my Father. He looked at me like I had lost my damn mind. "Look Draculaura." My Father said to say before I cut him off. "No Daddy that is wrong you know Clawd is a wolf and you came here!" I yelled. It was true I was Daddy's Little brat. I got whatever I wanted. I was a real big time bitch when it came to things I wanted. But then I have my sweet side. Then other Vampires started to come around. Not only because I yelled at my father who was Count Dracul but because Clawd was there .Dragomir and Valentine started to smile. I turned to both. "What the hell did you two do!" I yelled at them. Dragomir smiled turned into a look that a killer would give some. I looked at him we looked in to each others eyes. Not moving. Clawd and My Father just looked at us. "Draculaura." My Father said. Clawd said nothing but just looked at me. "I ain't do shit Draculaura." Dragomir said. "You sure about that." I said back to my brother. "Yes maybe if you didn't have your head up that stupid ass dog you would think right." Dragomir said. "You know what Dragomir fuck you. Stop motherfucking hating on me and Clawd. I don't give a rats ass about the whole Vampire and Wolf should not date or whatever. I love Clawd and ain't a damn thing going to change." I told my borther. I could feel the heat coming from him. "You are real bitch Draculaura and I hate the fact that dad praise you. You are the sorriest Vampire ever." He said. I rolled my eyes. "That's fine. Cause I want thing to be far and not fucked up that is all good. Let me be a BITCH!" I yelled at my brother getting in his face. "Draculaura get out my face." Dragomir said. I rolled my eyes. "No." I said back. Then Dragomir pushed me. Being I had on high heels. While a shoe with no heel in the back but the front. I was about to fall but Clawd was right there to catch me. I looked up at Clawd then my brother. I could see Clawd was pissed. He helped me to my feet. My Brother looked at Clawd and was just waiting for him to come at him. I saw that Clawd was ready to fight. I pushed Clawd. "Please Clawd don't fight." I said pushing him. Me pushing him really didn't do nothing being that Clawd was way bigger then me. Clawd picked me up and moved me out the way. I ran back up to get in front of him. "Clawd stop." I said hold him. "Move Lala." Clawd said to me. "No." I said back. "As much as I would love to see you beat his ass I can't he is still my brother and family and this other vampire will try or will jump in. And I can't lose you. I love you too much." I said feeling the tears starting to form. Clawd stopped and looked down at me. "I lve you too Lala." Clawd said leaning down kiss the top of my head. I smiled and look back up at him. I kissed his soft lips. He kissed me back. I smiled. "Look I'm not that hungry wanna go for a walk." I said with a smile. Clawd smiled back. "Sure why not." Clawd said. Valentine just looked at us. I pulled my dress down being that when my stupid ass brother pushed me it came up a little. Clawd picked me up into his arms. And started caring me. I could only smile. We started to walk into the woods.

_**Okay Guys that is it. Ii know it is short but. It will be longer on the next chapter. Ii cut this chapter short because Ii have to get ready for work tomorrow. So barbz Nd Kenz Please Please Review.! Follow Me On Twitter BabyRomanMinaj Mention For A Follow Back. **_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Chapter12_**

****As me and Clawd was walking through the woods. I felt like somebody was watching us. I grabbed onto Clawd. Clawd looked down at me. And smiled. I could tell he did not know why I was grabbing him. He leaned down and kissed the top of my head. "Clawd." I said in a soft voice. He looked down at me. "Yes he said back in almost a whisper. "It feel like somebody is watching us." Clawd started to look around. I grabbed him and pulled closer to him. "Clawd I'm getting scared." I said looking at him. "He looked down at me. "Lala don't be. I won't let someone hurt you." Clawd said kissed the top of my head. Then I saw my brother. I knew something was up. I could tell he was up to some crazy stuff. But I just couldn't really put my finger on it. "Hey sissy." "What do you want." I said rolling my eyes. "Nothing Dad wanted me to some and get you for dinner." Sure Dragomir." I said not really listening to my brother. "Look Draculaura I know I was wrong but I hate the fact my little sister is dating a vampire." Dragomir said. I rolled my eyes. "Draculaura i love you." "Um Dragomir if you really loved my you would let me be happy and treat Clawd the way you treat Valentine." I said. Clawd smiled. I smiled. "I just can't Draculaura he is not one of us." "And that is what's so wrong with you Vampires stop always living in the pass." I said. " I don't judge monster when I first meet them. I get to know them first." I told my brother. "Maybe you should do that with Clawd and stop judging monster by what they look like." I was only 1600 years old and was talking like an 1800 year old vampire. Dragomir knew I was right and hated it with all his dead heart. I looked up at Clawd he wasn't even looking at us. I knew something was wrong. "Clawd what is it?" I asked. "Vampires." Clawd said with a very low tone. "WHAT!"I yelled. Then A rush of Vampires came. Eyes were blood shot red. I was the odd ball with pink eyes. They all looked at Clawd and me. Being I was now holding Clawd's hand. Their blood was racing now. I started to push in front of Clawd. Then I saw my father walk through the middle. I looked at him. He smiled. "Baby girl come." My father said. I started to walk but stop. "No daddy." I said looking down. "What!" My father yelled. Then My father rushed over to me. "Come Draculaura." My father grabbed my arm. Clawd stood on the other side of the woods. I started to cry. One vampire girl looked at me. "You're a a damn cry baby. like you are crying over a damn dog." She said. "Look bitch don't fuck with me. I will fucking end your life." I snapped back. "Well do it." She snapped back. I broke from my fathers hold and ran over to her. She was ready one I got over to her she pushed me and I went to the ground. **_Giuseppe _**platform heels was not the best shoes to fight in. But being a vampire you could fight in anything. I jumped up at ran back over to her and speared her to the ground. And it was on. The first thing she went for was my hair. She grabbed my hair but she didn't have it good. So I grabbed hers. And I started throwing punches. She throw a few. Then I felt some hands grab me and pull me off of her. I was going off. I didn't care. Then I saw Clawd was holding me. "Clawd let me go!" I yelled. "No Lala." He said. I started to calm down. Clawd put me down. And I turned to him. He smiled. I couldn't help but smile at him. Then I turned and saw my brother in his stand ready to fight.

Then the next thing I knew was Clawd and Dragomir was going at it. I tried to break it up and my father was holding me. "Daddy let me go." I said. "No Draculaura let them fight." My father said. I hated the looking at my boyfriend and brother fighting. Ten minutes later Clawd and Dragomir was done fighting. Then my father let me go. Clawd was leaning on a tree. I ran over to him. While Dragomir was walking over to the other vampires. "Your brother can up a hell of a fight. But still got his ass beat." I started to laugh. Clawd smiled. I kissed him not care my father and other vampires were there. "Ii wanna go to you house tonight." I said to Clawd. "Sure let's go." Clawd said. Clawd put me on his back. I pulled my dress down in the back. I turned and looked at my father. Then turned back. as Clawd started to run to his house.

_**Please Review And Please Follow Me On Twitter BabyRomanMinaj. **_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Chapter 13_**

I'm Back With Another Chapter. Ii Know Ii Ain't Post A Chapter Almost A Hundred Years. Lols But Ii Have Missed Write This Story. Nd The Reason Is Ii Have Been Working Like Crazy This Summer. But Hey Ii Gotta Make This Money. But Ii Will Try To Make This Chapter Longer Then The Last One. So Please,Please Review. And Thanks. *Muah.*=*

_**Clawd's POV**_

I had Draculaura on my back. She was laughing and I could tell she was having fun. I started to slow down. Then I came to a stop in the middle of the forest. Draculaura got down off my back. I turned to face her. And she had the some b beautiful smile anyone could every see. Like a smile made from God. I really couldn't help but smile. She had the key to my heart. I was in love. She had everything any guy would/could want in a girl. She was pretty,smart,and was great to be around could it get any more better then that. She was still smiling at me. I leaned down and kissed her soft lips. The softness of her lips could make me melt into some ice cream on a hot summer day. She wrapped her arms around my neck. As I picked her up. She pulled away from our kiss. "What's wrong? "I asked her. "Nothing Clawd. It is just I have on a dress." She said with a playful smile. I smiled. She smiled back at me. Then her Icoffin started to ring. She pulled it from out of my pocket. I started to look alittle stupid because I didn't know her phone was in my pocket. She looked down at it. And rolled her eyes. So it must be her Father or Brother. But That would make roll your eyes. I really didn't see why they just won't let their daughter/ sister be happy. Like my Father really don't like the fact I am dating Draculaura but at the same time he would never try to break me and Draculaura up. Like what type of parent or family would do that. But hey everyone family is like mine. She turned and looked at me. "Clawd why is your Father so cool with me and you dating?" Draculaura asked me. 'I really don't know. I guess being that I am almost adult what really can he do." I said back to her. "True. I am only 1600 years old. I won't be 1800 years in till another 2000 years. My life sucks." She said to me. " Not really Lala. Look next you will be in the 11th grade and then next year after that a 12th grade and you are on your own." I said. "You don't know my father." She said back to me. "True I don't baby." I said to her. She smiled and kissed me. "Um can we go to your house now. I mean you are not wearing high heels boo." Draculaura said to me. I smiled and leaned down for her to get on my back. And I was off running back to my house.

Once we back to Clawd's house. I saw my Father's car. Clawd put me down. "Why would my Father be here." Draculaura asked me. I justed looked down at her. "I don't know. Me and Draculaura walked up to the front door. I opened it. And saw my Father and Dracul laughing and talking and look like they was a good time. Me and Draculaura was lost. "Hey old man." I said to my father. "Hi Daddy." Draculaura said. "Hello." Our Father together. Me and Draculaura was lost for words. We could not believe it. "Dad are you okay." I asked my father. "Yeah son." My Father said. Draculaura just looked at her father. As he smile at her. "Well Clawd son." Dracul says to Clawd. "Yes sir." I said back. "While being that you are so in love with my daughter. Me and you Father have came to say being you and my daughter love each other so much. You two will be planning a wedding in the next few months." Dracul said. Me and Draculaura mouth just dropped. "What!" Me and Draculaura said together.

_**Please Review Sorry It Is Short. But Please Review And Follow Me On Twitter BabyRomanMinaj.! 3**_


	14. Chapter 14

**_Chapter 14_**

* * *

_**A/N: Okay Ii Know Ii Really Ain't Update In A Long Time. And Ii Am So Sorry.! =( Ii Have Be Working Nd Going To School. Nd Ii Really Don't Have The Time To Update. But II Will Try To Update More. So Please Give Me A Little Time. Thanks. Nd Please Give Me So Reviews. And Put Your Own Ideas In It. Cause Ii May Use Is In My Next Chapter. =)**_

* * *

Draculaura's POV

What! I am not ready to get married. I am only 1600 years old. And that is 16 in humans year! Like I my father and Clawd's father can't be for-real. I was lost for words. I just stood there. I turned and looked at Clawd who was looking at me with the same look n his face. We just knew that our Fathers was just playing and could not be serious. I could not move. I turned and look at my father. And he was just smiling. I want to smack the damn ugly ass smile off his face. Well it wasn't ugly just look like the type of smile a creep with girl a little girl he want or something. I just rolled my eyes. I really could not bring my-self to say anything. About this. Like where do this come from it came out of the shy. Like I could not believe it. And I could tell Clawd was feeling like me. I started to open my mouth to spoke but nothing came out. "So what do you guys think."My Father asked. I rolled my eyes. "What do we think!" I yelled. "We are only kids. We are not even out of high school yet and you guys want us to get married!" I yelled again. And both of them just kept smiling. Clawd grabbed my hand. I guess he could feel the pain and hurt in my voice. Like I could not believe my father would do something like this to me. I am his only daughter for crying out loud. My father was being a jackass. Like was being so stupid. And I could not believe it. "Honey we just want to make sure you guys are happy and are really in love." My Father said. "What. By us getting married that won't make a different. Like If we get married say if we hit a hard point and can't be together we will get a divorce. To me a divorce is worst then a break up but it is somewhat the same. But you guys are taking it to far. And I can't deal with it." "Well honey you are the only one talking Clawd did say a word." My father said. I rolled my eyes. Like so what I could tell we feel the same. Like my dad was blowing me. "Well I feel the same way as Draculaura like I really ain't at really to get married." Clawd said. "So what are you saying Clawd." Dracula asked Clawd. "I love your daughter sir. But I am not really to get married. I just want to date her and be the one she can come to and tell me everything and I can do the samething with her. If you guys don't mind we are going up to my room.

As my and Clawd went into his room. He closed the door. "I can't believe my father!" I yelled. "Baby calm down. It is all over. Just let it go." Clawd said to me. I smiled and jumped into his arms. And gave him a big kiss. I couldn't help my-self Clawd had some of the best lips. I ever kissed. And he is really the only guy that makes me feel like a real princess. I pulled away from Clawd. and he layed me down on his bed. And came and layed beside me. I went and cuddled under him. And started to smile. I loved the heat he had with his bed. And we looked into each others eyes. And I just knew Clawd was the guy that I wanted to be with forever. But just not marry him right now. We learned in and kissed each other. And I could feel his hand run up my body. I wanted to pull away but I just couldn't pull away from Clawd. He was like my drug. And I was hooked. We started to pull away after we heard someone coming up the stairs and to his door. And we just cuddle. Like we had did nothing. And just then the door oped and it is Clawd's father and mine. I rolled my eyes while laying next to Clawd. "What is going on here." Clawd's father asked. 'Nothing." Me and Clawd said together smiling. "Oh okay." Our fathers said together. Then they closed the door. "Clawd I wanna stay over and sleep with you." I said. Then Clawd just looked at me. "Really." Clawd said with his eyes getting big. And I smiled. "Yes." I said back. We kissed and I just layed under him.

* * *

**_Okay Ii Know My Last Few Chapters Have Been Short But They Will Get Long Before The Story End. But Ii Will Not Be Ending It So. But Ii Want You Guys To Vote On Something That Will Be In My Next Chapter Or Whenever. But Here It Is. After Draculaura Stay Over At Clawd's She Thinking She Pregnant. Or She Her Father Make Her Come. So It Is Up To You Guys To Pick The Event Of The Next Chapter.! So The Most Votes Win.! Thanks And Please Review. And Follow Me On Twitter BabyRomanMinaj. or Add Me On Facebook BeatifulSinner. Thanks Love You Guys. *Muah.* =*_**


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: Hello Guys Ii Am Sorry Ii Haven't Been Uploading In A Long Time. Ii Have Been So Busy.! =( But Ii Did Miss Uploading. But Ii Have Been Seeing You Guys Review Nd Ii Thank You For Reading My Story. Nd Being There For Me. =) But Here Is Chapter 15 Please Review. Love You Guys. **_

Chapter 15

As I was walking into the bathroom to get in the shower. I stopped and looked down at my body. I felt a smile start to take over my face. I went and turned the water on for the shower. I reached my hand in the shower to check the water to make sure it was right for me. And it was. So I stepped into the shower. I started to wash my body. Then I heard the door open. I knew it wasn't or , or any of Clawd's little brothers or sisters. I peeked to see who it was. And saw Clawd. The first thing that went into my mind was why is he in here. Then Clawd stepped into the shower. I didn't turn and face him. But I could keep that he had a huge smile on his face. Then I felt his hand on my skin. And I started to smile. Then Clawd turned me around to face him. I put my head down to keep from looking him in the eyes. I didn't want him to think I didn't want to look at him. Clawd then pulled me face to meet his so our eyes could meet. I looked into his eyes could see the love there. I just smiled. Then Clawd kissed me . I could feel my body getting weak. But having Clawd hold me in his arms helped me stand. Then Clawd picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist. But our kiss never broke. I felt Clawd's hand travel all over my body. And I didn't care. I was his and he was mine. I started to get myself together and get ready for what we was about to do. Then final Clawd pulled away from out kiss. And just looked into my eyes. I could already tell what he was thinking. And I was ready. Clawd put me down. So I would get out the shower. And then Clawd turned off the shower water. I looked around and only saw one towel. Then Clawd got out the shower and pulled the towel from around me. And waited for me to come so we could share the one towel. I walked over and got in the towel with him. It was funny because being Clawd is way taller then me. He had to fix it for me and his body. Then we walked out the bathroom and rushed to his bedroom.

Once we got in Clawd's room he pushed me down on the bed. And didn't give me a chance to dry myself. Next thing I knew was Clawd was on top of me kissing my neck. Clawd knew me so well. His neck kiss to me was like the angels in heaven kissing me. His lips were so soft. Felt like clouds on my skin. Then Clawd pulled back and went to grab my phone And gave it to me. "What am I doing with his?" I asked. "Play some soft music we can make love too." He said back with a smile. I just smiled and went to my music player. And once there I went to **_Rihanna's Skin._**Then Clawd grabbed my phone again and placed to somewhere on his desk to where we could hear it. Then Clawd got back on top of me. And started to kiss me again. I just let him have his way with me. Then Clawd rolled over on his back and pulled me on top. And I started to take a little control. But Clawd took all control back over. Then Clawd put my on my back and start kissing me all over. Then Clawd stopped in between my legs and started loving me with his tongue. I started grabbing the sheets. I can't lie Clawd was great with his mouth. Then Clawd pulled me back on top of him. Then Clawd started to kiss me but I stopped him. He looked confuse. I started to smile and went lower and started to go to work on him. He tried to stop me but before he could I stopped him from moving. I mean he gave me head why not do the same for him. Once I was done I moved back up to him. He had a huge smile on his face. Then Clawd placed me on my back and entered me and start to go to work. I tried to hold in my screams but I just couldn't hold them in. I started to scream low and soft. By this I could tell Clawd knew he was doing a great job. And he started to go faster and faster. I started to dig my nails into his back. And from this It had to be a turn on for him cause he started to go faster and have more power with it. Then Clawd started to slow down after he came. Once Clawd Was Finish he just looked at me and smiled. I smiled back. Clawd then rolled over to get off of me. And I went and layed under him and fall asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: Oh My Gosh Where Do ii Start. I'm So Sorry Ii Haven't Upload Any Chapters In A Long Time. Ii Have Been Doing A lot Essay For School And Things Like That. But Ii Will Try My Best To Upload More. But Ii Wanna Thank You Guys For Staying By Me. And Giving Me All The Reviews. You Guys Are Awesome. You guys Are The Only Reason Ii Do This. But Anyway. Ii Don't Know How I'm Going To End This Story And How Many Chapters It Is Going To Be. But It Will Still A Draculaura And Clawd Story. Maybe Them Being Older. Ii Really Don't Know Yet. So You Guys Can Let Me Know What You Guys Should The Next Story Be About. Um So I'ma Try Atleast To Upload Two New Chapters Every Week. So Ii Hope You Guys Like The Next To Chapters. And Like Ii Said You Guys Are Awesome. *Muah.!* ;)**_

Chapter 16

The next morning when I woke up I saw that I was laying in Clawd's bed with nothing on. Just laying in his bed with my pretty light pink skin showing. I laid in his bed trying to remember what happen last night. All I could remember that is was like magic. And God and the Heavens had open the pearly white gates of Heaven. I laid in Clawd's bed with the biggest smile on my face. Then it hit me like I ran into a brick wall. What am I going to tell my father when he find out I lost my virginity to Clawd. Who is a wolf! He is going to kill me! Oh my ghoul what am I going to do. Then the door open I jumped and looked up and saw it was Clawd. He had the biggest smile on his face. All I saw was his bright pearly white teeth. I started to smile. If it was one person that could make me smile and happy on my worst day was Clawd. He was the best boyfriend a ghoul could have. Clawd came over and got on top of me and started to kiss me softly. I started to bite my lip. Then Clawd pulled back and looked at me. "What's wrong Lala." He said with puppy dog look on his face. "Nothing my love." I said trying to lie. But it didn't work on Clawd. And plus I hated lying to him. And made me feel bad. Clawd was the only guy I really loved and trust. I mean I did love Valentine at one and time. But that was a long time ago. He was the last thing on my mind. But it was no point in me lying to Clawd cause he would see right through me. "Draculaura what is going on. You are not acting right." I couldn't lie to Clawd anymore. He knows me to well. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Okay being you are going to make me talk." Clawd cut me of. "No baby I'm not going to make you talk. But I love you and want to know what is going on with the girl that owns my heart." Clawd said smiling. I started to smile at what he said. Clawed always said things that would make me smile. "Your right honey. But anyway I am scared to tell my father that I am not a virgin anymore. And that a wolf took my virginity." I told Clawd. After hearing what I said Clawd's smile started to fade away. I thought to my-self. _"See stupid you should have never said nothing. Now you just lost your best boyfriend ever. You are just stupid." _Then Clawd just kissed me. I kissed back but didn't know where all this was coming from. Then Clawd went to my ear. And said in my ear. "Draculaura." I felt Clawd's fingers started to move down to my vagina. I could feel his fingers start to enter my vagina. I felt a soft moan live my lips. "Yes Clawd." I said back to Clawd. "Would you ever have my puppys." Clawd said in a soft calm voice. I couldn't answer off the break. Cause he started to move his finger inside my vagina. Then Clawd removed his fingers and licked them. It is a little nasty but for some odd reason it turned me on. I then looked at Clawd. And smiled. "I would love to have your puppys Clawd. But The only thing is." I said. "What is it my beautiful queen." Clawd said. "You know our children are going to be half vampire." I said to Clawd. "Then they will be awesome. And different." Clawd said with a smile. "But my only thing is Clawd is I don't wanna have any kids right now. Maybe once I get out of high school and we are working and can make sure they have a roof over their little head and have food to go in their little mouth and they have to have the best clothes." I said to Clawd. "I agree a hundred and ten percent." Clawd said with a smile. "Lala I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Clawd said kissing me." I smile while he was kissing me. I couldn't help that smile. Clawd broke our kiss and smiled. "Lala you make my day every time I see you." I pulled Clawd down and kissed him. I could tell he was thrown off at the fact I took control. Then Clawd rolled over and had me on top of him. I started to pull down his boxers and I grabbed his penis. I started to stroke his penis. I could hear him moan. I started to smile cause I knew I was doing a good job. Then I started to go lower and kiss his chest and look up at him. And I could see him smile. And from the way I was going he already knew what was about to happen. I started to suck on his penis. He started moaning even more and louder. I could really tell I was making him happy. And he was enjoying his-self. "Lala go a little faster." Clawd Said. I did hat he ask. And started to go faster and then on my own started to go faster. And before I knew it he had cum in my mouth. I looked up and saw that his eyes was huge. Like he just went and used the bathroom on someones yard. I did something most ghouls wouldn't do but I swallowed his cum. Then Clawd turned me over on my back. And he started to go down between my legs and start loving my with his tongue. I have to say Clawd had the best tongue game. Well atleast to this ghoul. Then Clawd came up to where we was face to face. And while we was face to face Clawd pushed his penis inside my vagina. I started moaning. Being my whole was still fresh and open from last night it didn't hurt like it did lat night. Thank God. Cause the was just pain! But I was in Heaven. He started to move faster and faster. I started to dig my nails into his back. From this I think it made Clawd go faster. I guess it was a turn on for him. So he started to go harder and faster. After a good three hours of love making. Me and Clawd laid in his bed. I turned to him and looked at him. "Um Clawd." I said. "Yes love." He said back. "You didn't wear a condom did you the time we had sex did you." I asked him. Clawd's eyes open and were huge. I could tell from his face he didn't. Clawd turned and looked at me with big eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The next day at school. I walked through the hallways of Monster High. I had a huge smile on my face. I stopped at my locked and then I turned around I saw Frankie,Clawdeen, Lagoona,Cleo,Ghoulia, and Abbey came up to my locker. "Someone seems very happy today." Cleo said while rolling her eyes. I was to much in a good mood to roll my eyes back. I just smiled. And didn't say a word. I turned and looked at Frankie and Clawdeen. Cause if any of the ghouls could tell that something happen that would make me this happy would be them two. Then Clawdeen turned and looked at me for a long period of time and started smiling. And then I looked at Frankie who was till somewhat lost with all the other ghouls. "Frankie honey I will tell you in first period." I said with a smile. Then Clawd,Romulus,Gil,Deuce, and Jackson. I didn't say anything to Clawd. Just gave him a hug and a kiss. That was all cause we both knew what happen over the weekend. We didn't need to do a whole lot. Like some of the other ghouls. Like Cleo did to show everyone her and Deuce was still together and was forever. But the biggest that I saw was how Clawdeen and Romulus was all hugged up. And Me and Clawd got the whole big speak and shit. Like damn pooh that was your brother ride or die. Well I guess he go somewhat replaced when I came into the picture. But anyway. "Draculaura walking to class."Clawd said with a smile. "Sure." I said with a smile. Me and Clawd started walking to my class. Being my first period was Geography. That was my least favorite subject. I hated going in that classroom. I gave Clawd a quick kiss before the bell ring. I went and sat next to Frankie. The moment I sat down she looked over at me. Just before I could say anything the teacher started to talk about the lesson. I went in my purse and grabbed my notebook that me and my ghoulfriends write notes in. I started writing to Frankie telling her what happen. Once she read it her mouth dropped. From the look on her face I could tell she never thought in a million years I would have sex at 1600 years old. and then she wrote back asking did I tell my father. Knowing I didn't. I told her. Just then the bell ranged for us to go to second period. Me and Frankie started walking down the hall. "Dracularua I can't believe you had sex." Frankie said. "I know Frankie. But hey things happen." Then the bell for second period ringed.

At lunch me and all the ghouls was at a table. And all the ghouls but Frankie and Clawdeen was looking at me. I tried to not look at them. "Okay ghouls stop looking at her." Clawdeen said. Cleo rolled her eyes. "Why should we Clawdeen." She said. "Cause y'all are being childish." She said back. "No Clawdeen I'm not that is her and Clawd nooone she be all up in their business."Abbey said. "I agree with Abbey." Lagoona said. Cleo rolled her eyes once more. "Well I think that she is being fast and Clawd is going to leave her cause she gave it up to fast." Cleo said looking at me. I Rolled my eyes. "Cleo why are you all mad at what me and Clawd do?" I asked. "Because you are being a fast little whore!" Cleo said standing up. Then people started to look over at our table. "How! Because I had sex with my boyfriend!" I said standing up. "Yes you are being a little fast ass whore bag Draculaura. And I know damn well your daddy don't know. His little princess is not a virgin nomore." "Cleo you need to stop and chill out." Frankie said. "No Frankie." Cleo snapped back. "But I wasn't the one the cheat on my boyfriend with his best friend you dirty stupid hoe!" I snapped at her. See Cleo and Clawd use to date but she cheated on him with Deuce. And I am happy Clawd is over her and it. But no-one really knew why Cleo and Clawd break up till now. "Yeah Cleo I went there." I said. Frankie and the rest of the ghouls looked at me. Cause we all knew what happen with Cleo and Clawd. Cleo eyes got big. "That's it Draculaura!" She Yelled dropping her books and things. "No,no,no ghouls chill." Clawdeen said. I pulled both of my pigtails into a bun and dropped my things on the table. And walked over to Cleo ready for a fight. Because I didn't know what was going to happen. Then that's when it happen. Cleo grabbed my hair and started pulling. The first thing that hit was start swing Draculaura. So that is what I did. Being I was the shorts ghoul of our group people thought I could be pushed around but that wasn't the case. Then once me and Cleo fall on the ground and I was on top of her banging her face in. Clawd and Deuce ran over to break it up. The ghouls couldn't believe what they just saw. Clawd had picked me up and was holding me. "Lala come down!" He yelled. I didn't I was to fired up. And was ready. My blood was hot and boiling. Then Clawd cared me out the lunch room. And Frankie And Clawdeen followed.


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N: People That Have A Problem With Me Writing Draculaura Having A Little Ghetto Or Whatever It Is. Then Just Don't Read The Story. This Is My Fiction. And I Want Her To Have A little Ghetto In Her. So If You Don't Like It Don't Read The Fucking Story. And Everyone Wanting To Know Why Draculaura And Clawd Are Having Sex At 16 And 17 Is Because It Is The Average Age Most Kids Start To Have Sex. And Clearly The Rating Of The Story Is M. Which Mean Is Is For Teens And Older. Not No Damn Little Kids. So If You Are Not Over 13 Don't Read The Story. Like Us Your Common Sense. **_

_**Chapter** **18**_

"Lala what the hell is going on?" Clawd asked and yelled. "That bitch has me fucked all the way up!" I yelled back. "What happen?" He asked. "She is running her mouth on shit and she don't even know what really happen between me and you." I said calming down. I rolled my eyes. And lookEd at Clawd. "Now Draculaura tell me what happen?" Clawd asked. "Okay being me and the ghouls have always told each other things that I wouldn't tell you. I told them what happen with me and you. And somethings was said that shouldn't been said but hey we was both mad." "Lala all that wasn't even called for. You should have never opened your mouth and said anything." Clawd said rolling his eyes. I rolled my eyes. "I guess Clawd. I thought I could tell my best ghouls friends what is going on with me and my boyfriend." "Lala you can't everybody everything that is going on in your life. Cause some people couldn't try and take it away from you just because they don't wanna see you happy love." I hated when Clawd was right and could read me easy and i hated that fact I always thought i was the only person that could do it but I guess when you are around a person for a while they start to pick up on some of the things you do. "Your right Clawd." I know I'm right. Now you and Cleo need to say sorry and move on with y'all friendship." I started to roll my eyes but he was right. "Okay love." I smiled and gave him a kiss. But before I could even go to look for Cleo I saw the ghouls with her. I was about to turn around and walk away but Clawd was right there. It was time for me to be the bigger person like always. I walked over to Cleo and the other ghouls. "Hi ghouls." I said looking down at my shoes. "Lala." Clawdeen said. "I already know. I'm so sorry Cleo." I said being I already knew Cleo wasn't going to own up to her mistake. "I'm sorry to Lala." Cleo said. My mouth almost drop to the ground when she said that. I walked over and gave her a hug. "Let's not fight again." I said. "You have my word." Then all the ghouls came and we all had a huge group hug. I started to smile. Just then the bell rang. And we all walked away to our class. After school was over me and all my ghoul friends walk out the school building with a smile on our faces. And outside waiting for us with our awesome boyfriends. Me and Clawd had a date planned. So when all gave our hugs and all went in our different place. Clawd went and dropped me off and home to change my clothes.

Around seven that night the door bell rand to my house. And I walked down the steps to see how was there. And I stood on my tiptoes to see who it was. And it was Clawd. I opened the door and before he could even step a foot in the door I gave him a hug. "Hold on I have to run and get my phone and we will be ready to go. I went upstairs to get my phone. And when I walked back down the stairs I saw my father and Clawd talking. I didn't wanna be all rude and come in between them talking so I wait and cleared my throat. Then both my father and Cawd looked at me. "You ready Clawd?" "Sure thing." I walked pass my father and Clawd. I then turned around to see if Clawd was behind me but I saw him and my father all acting like father and son. I was so confuse and lost for words. I then just rolled my eyes and walked outside. Then Clawd walked up behind me and kissed my neck. "Are you ready for our date my love?" "Duh!" I said starting to laugh. Clawd came and opened up my door. He may have been a jock but he did really know how to make a girl happy. And I loved him for that. Then once I was in the car and so was Clawd he pulled off. Once we got to the park where Clawd had the great idea of having a date looking at the stars and just being able to enjoy each other. Once we got to the park and was out the car we started to set up. Once we finished setting up we laid down. I then moved under Clawd to keep warm being it was a little chill. It was great to be dating a wolf. Cause one of the best things about him was he like your own little well not so little heater. I then looked up at Clawd and started to smile. He in return look down at me and kissed the top of my head. "Babe this is beautiful." My smile grow. "Yes Clawd it is." I said not being able to stop myself from smiling. As the time went by I looked at my phone to see it was 11:45. "Um Clawd it is 11:45." I said. I could see Clawd Rolling his eyes. "So you are coming my house tonight." He said smiling. "Um okay." I said. Me and Clawd got up and picked all the stuff back up and went back to his car and went back to his house. On our way there I texted and told my father where I was going to be. he texted back saying okay.

So once we got back to Clawd's house. We went up to his room. Where Clawd said he was going to shower. While Clawd was in the shower I went to go and spend some time with my favorite ghoul friend in the house. Then once Clawd was out the shower. Being I left some clothes over there I went to get in the shower. I was in the shower for about a good ten minutes before the water got cold on me. I hated when I was taking a awesome shower and the water be just right and it goes cold. But anyway once I got out the shower. I got dresed for bed. and went into Clawd's room where he was doing some pushs up to keep his body in shape. I went and laid on the bed and waited for him. Once me and Clawd was in bed it was 12:25. I went and cuddled under him. I loved to feel the heat from him. Clawd then kissed me on the top of my head. "Lala I have to tell you something." Clawd said. "Yes Clawd?" "I love you Draculaura." Clawd said. I started to smile and gave him a kiss. "I love you too Clawd." Then I went back to cuddle under my favorite puppy in the world. And we was off to sleep.

_**The End.**_


End file.
